


Anyone Have Any Singles?

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes more then tequila to get Kouga's clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Have Any Singles?

**Author's Note:**

> It is the InuKougaSess Modern World of Foodsex AU but, sadly, there is no food sex.
> 
> I originally wrote and posted this under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

In a bar on a Friday night, five individuals sat in a booth watching Kouga dance.

Sesshoumaru was scowling. He had agreed to take Kouga out dancing and never intended on actually dancing with the wolf demon, knowing full well that meant Kouga would be dancing with other men. But Kouga had been dancing with the same two men for the last six songs and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Sesshoumaru was not happy about it. Inuyasha was sitting next to Sesshoumaru and was absolutely giddy. Mostly because of Sesshoumaru’s current discontentment but also because he had already consumed more vodka then he should have been allowed. Next to him was Kagome who was failing miserably at pretending not to be furious. When Inuyasha had asked if she wanted to go out Friday night, this is not what she had in mind. Sango and Miroku took up the end of the booth. Sango was upset that she had to practically sit in Miroku’s lap and Miroku was unhappy that Sango was not actually sitting in his lap, but he didn’t let it show.

Out on the dance floor, Kouga was enjoying himself. He was more than a little drunk and was being a bit friendlier than usual but he like his new friends, not that he could recall their names. One was a tall seductive cross-dresser and the other was a shorter man with a long braid who seemed to be watching intently where the other two put their hands.

Inuyasha was moving along with the beat, thoroughly enjoying how the scene on the dance floor was affecting Sesshoumaru, when he was struck by, in his opinion, a stroke of genius.

Inuyasha shoved his face too close into Kagome’s, wearing a grin that looked like he slept with a hanger in his mouth.

“Hey Kaaagooomee! Do you have any quarters?”

Kagome handed him all the change she had to get him to back off a little.

Everyone grabbed their drinks as the inebriated hanyou bolted over the table instead of asking someone to move so he could slide out. They watched curiously as he disappeared into the crowd. He returned a few moments later. Kagome screamed and Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha groped both of them as he pulled himself back into his seat from under the table. Once he was settled back in, Inuyasha didn’t say a word and continued his little sitting dance.

At the song change, both Kagome’s and Sango’s eyes widened at recognizing the tune.

“Is that?”

“Uh-huh.”

Inuyasha beamed with pride.

It was the song that made Kouga take his clothes off when he was drunk. It worked every time.

A few moments later, Kouga’s hands went to the hem of his shirt and slowly peeled it upwards as he swayed to the beat. And then it was gone. Kouga then took his hair down and his hips moved just a bit more. When Kouga’s hands started to work his belt-buckle, Sesshoumaru bolted from the booth, with a speed only he would possess, grabbed the wolf demon and carried him away. Miroku ushered the girls out, leaving Inuyasha to negotiate Kouga’s shirt away from the cross-dresser.


End file.
